Minusculidades
by ZoroRoronoaForever
Summary: Es una historia sobre Zoro y Robin despues de ser rescatada. ESPERO QUE GUSTE COMPLETOO!
1. Chapter 1

**BUENOOOO ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA **

**ESTÁ DEDICADO A Fatima-swan ¡GRACIAS AMIGA!**

**¡HISTORIA VAA!**

-¿Cómo he podido acabar en esta situación?- Zoro pensaba mientras miraba arriva, hacia el cielo

estrellado.

_2 HORAS ANTES_

Los muguiwara estaban celebrando por haber rescatado a Robin. Todos bailaban, cantaban, hacian

poses extrañas, reían, resumido: que era un fiestón.

Nami y Robin aun estaban en el barco preparandose. Usuf, Chopper y Franky ya estaban en la

fiesta. Luffy tambien estaba pero con antelación para comerse todo antes de que llegara nadie pero

Sanji estaba allí para detenerlo, cosa que entristeció y enfado a partes iguales al capitan.

Y Zoro iba de camino pero se perdió.

En el barco Nami y Robin se vestían con los trajes que se compraron en una tienda de la isla.

Nami se compró un vestido rojo brillante largo con volantes por la parte de los pechos y por la

apertura del lateral derecho del vestido, unos tacones altos negros, unos pendientes rojos y un

bonito collar ajustado a su cuello de cuero negro, tambien llevaba su cabello recojido en un moño

elegante.

Robin se compró un vestido morado corto y de terciopelo que se agarraba a su esbelto cuello, unos

tacones bajos de color gris, unos pendientes de aro de color plata y llevaba su cabello azabache

suelto.

-Robin, que bonito vestido te compraste, amiga. ¿Es para alguien especial?- dijo Nami de forma

pícara. Robin solo sonrió con su enigmática sonrisa.

-Navegante-san, me parece que eres un poco entrometida- Robin tan educada como siempre

contestó sonriendo.

-Venga Robin a mi no me engañas- siguió insistiendo Nami.

-Bueno puede que si tengas razón navegante-san- sonrió mientras salían en dirección a la fiesta.

_EN OTRO LADO_

-Maldito pueblucho, está mal construído- rumiaba Zoro que al final encontró la fiesta pero de

camino se encontró con una anciana.

-Oye muchacho, ¿quieres que te lea el futúro?- dijo la anciana tocando su bola de cristal.

-Señora, déjeme en paz vale, necesito volver a la fiesta- Esto le sentó bastante mal a la anciana.

-No tengo tiempo con hablar con minusculidades, como usted- Y esto digamos que tampoco le

sentó bien y empezó a murmurar una clase de palabras dirigidas a Zoro.

-Así que minusculidades, ¿no?, muchacho.

**BUENO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, A MI ME A GUSTADO ESCRIBIRLA Y TRANQUILOS QUE CONTINUARÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

**¡DEJADME REVIEWS ASÍ ESCRIBIRÉ MÁS!**

**Y estoy pensando en poner SanNa tambien con el ZoRo por supuesto, eso es decisión vuestra lectores.**

**¡MUCO! :)**


	2. chapter 2

**BUENOO ESTE ES MI CONTINUACIÓN A LA HISTORIA¡**

**AA y al final me he decidido a poner también SanNa :)**

**WENO A DISFRUTAR MAJETES¡ :1**

Zoro, mientras caminaba hacia la fiesta vió a Nami y a Robin a medio camino. Entonces decidió darles un pequeño susto

_MIENTRAS A MEDIO CAMINO DE LA FIESTA_

-Nami, no gastes saliva conmigo, porque no saldrá ninguna información de mis labios.- Ya molesta, Robin decide pararle los pies a la pelirroja.

-Vamos Robiin, porfaa, te prometo que no se lo digo a nadiee, porfavor, Robiin- Nami haciendo caso omiso de Robin seguía insistiendo.

Y el trayecto siguió así, Nami insistiendo y Robin negándose rotundamente a contestarle. Y con esto ninguna de las dos se dió cuenta de una presencia a sus espaldas, ni siquiera Robin con lo observadora y atenta que era logró darse cuenta.

-**¡BU!**- Zoro quien había esperado su oportunidad de entrar en acción escondido entre los arbustos, le llegó su momento de gloria.

-**¡KYAAAAAA!**- gritó Nami como si fuera a palmarla allí mismo, en la calle de un ataque al corazón y Robin como era su naturaleza habitual solo expreso un -**¿que?**- apenas audible para el mundo exterior.

Nami, dándose la vuelta para encarar al desgraciado que la haya asustado, se sorprendió al encontrarse a Zoro partiéndose el culo aconsta suya y de Robin.

-**¡PERO TU ERES GILIPOLLAS, O TE LO HACES, ESTÚPIDO!**- gritó esta con dientes de tiburón apuntando a Zoro, riéndose aún. Sus gritos llegaron hasta dentro de la sala donde estaba la música puesta a todo volumen.

Sanji, quien escuchó los desgarradores gritos de su pelirroja, salió corriendo fuera de la sala para encontrarse mientras se dirijía hacia donde había ocurrido la _catástrofe_, se sorprendió al encontrarse a Zoro partiéndose la caja, a Nami gritándole ha este último y a Robin riendo cortésmente, con una mano puesta sobre los labios.

Ante esto predeció que Zoro les hizo algo a sus flores.

-**¡ESTÚPIDO MARIMO DE MIERDA, QUE LES HICISTE A MIS HERMOSAS FLORES!**- le gritó Sanji a Zoro mientras agarraba a Nami y la atraía hacia sí en actitud protectora, haciendo así que Nami dejara de gritar sorprendida por el movimiento del rubio.

Robin quien veía la escena desde las sobras decidió intervenir antes de que la cosa fuera a más.

-Venga chicos, que estamos de fiesta, no deberíamos pelearnos y menos cuando espadachin-san no ha echo más que darnos un inocente...susto.- dijo Robin con su típica sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tiene razón, cejillas, deberíamos entrar ya.- dijo Zoro mientras envainaba a Wado.

-Vamos, pues.- Robin se dirijía hacia la fiesta diciendo esto último, seguida de un Zoro más que atento al movimiento de sus caderas, que hacían avivar el movimiento de su trasero.

-*¿Cuánto podrás aguantar esta noche?*- pensó Zoro sonriendo de lado y apartando la vista del trasero de Robin, para posar su vista en el rostro de esta, que lo miraba por el rabillo con una sonrisa pícarade lo más satisfecha.

Sanji observaba como estos dos se adentraban en la fiesta y cuando finalmente entraron suspiró y cayó en la cuenta de que aún tenía a Nami contra su pecho aferrada de la cintura y esta nerviosa y sonrojada furiosamente enterraba su cara en el esmoquin del cocinero.

-Nami-chan...- dijo Sanji con dulzura haciendo que Nami mirara hacia él sonrojada.

-Sa...Sanji-kun.- dijo Nami antes de que...

**AAAA AMIGOS OS VOY A DEJAR CON LAS GANAS PARA QUE ME DEJEIS REVIEWS MOLESTOS JAJAJAJAJA**

**WENO QUIERO DECIR QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS A *belxx1021* y a Fatima-swan* POR DECIRME QUE PARA ELLAs ESTABA BIEN EL SanNa.**

**INTENTARÉ PONER EL PROXIMO MAS LARGO ES QUE ESTE YA LO TENÍA ESCRITO, OK¿? :)**

**ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ PONERLO **

**¡REVIEWS!**

**¡MUCO! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**WENO OLA DE NUEVO AMIGOS**

**AQUÍ TENGO MI CONTI. A LA HISTORIA **

**Y PUEDE QUE ESTE CAP. TENGA MAS ZoRo PARA DISFRUTE DE LOS FANS DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA PAREJA**

**ADVERTENCIA:puede que en este cap. haya un levísimo lemmon :9**

**WENO ALA QUE ME ENRROLLO **

**A DISFRUTAR MAJETES:)**

**-Sa...Sanji-kun- dijo Nami antes de que el rubio la callara con un beso al mas estilo romantico.**

**La cogió por la muñeca izquierda y la derecha se agarró más fuerte a su cintura atrayendola más**

**hacia él.**

**_EN LA FIESTA_**

**Franky vió entrar a Robin sonriendo seguida de Zoro, tambien sonriendo. Se acercó a ellos.**

**-EEEIIIII! Pero que cojonones pasó ahí fuera?, se escuchaba a Nami SUPER cabreada!**

**-Pasa que espadachín-san nos dió un inocente susto a naveguante-san y a mi, carpintero-kun**

**-Exacto, teníais que veros las caras jaja**

**Franky le levantó el pulgar diciendole un ****SUUUPEER****(made in Franky. :P)**

**-Eso tubo que estar bueno verlo!**

**-Pues si**

**-Y donde esta la pelirroja gritona, eh?**

**-Está dandose un morreo con el cocinero, es que los pobres no saben disimular.- dijo Zoro en tono **

**sarcastico, con su típica sonrisa deleada.**

**-QUE, NAMI QUEEEE!?**

**Exclamaron todos los sombreros de paja, menos Robin y Zoro. Todos como si fueran balas**

**se acercaron a la puerta de la fiesta.**

**-Espadachín-san, que vocabulario es ese, eh?**

**Preguntó Robin acercandose al espadachín hasta que estuvo a un brazo de distancia.**

**-Uno que no uso habitualmente, mujer.**

**El espadachín estaba mirando los apetitosos labios de la arqueologa como si fuera Luffy y su trozo**

**de niku.**

**-De eso me e dado cuenta, aunque te sienta muy bien ese papel de niño malo, espadachín-san.**

**Robin le seguía el juego acercandose aun mas i se podía por que ya estaba completamente pegada **

**a Zoro, con sus pechos apretados contra el fornido del espadachín y sus manos en los hombros.**

**-Tu crees, Robin? Porque si es así tendré que utilizarlo más amenudo no lo crees así?**

**-Claro espadachín-san, ya que a mi...- Robin se acercó al oido de Zoro para susurrarle las proximas**

**palabras.-me ponen mucho, los chicos malos, con esa acitud.**

**Ni que decir que Zoro al escuchar esto cogió a Robin y se la llevó a un sitio más apartado.**

**-Entonces tenemos que aprovechar la situación en la que te encuentras, no? Robin**

**Zoro le dijo esto notando como ella le mordia el lóbulo de la oreja.**

**-Si, tienes razón, Zoro.**

**Zoro la empotró contra la pared de detrás del escenario, besando los labios de la arqueóloga e **

**introduciendo su lengua en su boca con permiso de la morena, que tambien hacía lo suyo**

**atacando la lengua de Zoro mientras exploraba su pecho ahora expuesto, ya que Robin le había **

**abierto la camisa negra de botones y tirando la corbata lo más lejos posoble. Zoro dejó los labios**

**para dirijirse al cuello, protestando por tener la pela del vestido impidiendole ese deseoso camino **

**que estaba siguiendo.**

**De pronto sintió o que Robin se hacía mas alta o que el empequeñecía. Y en relidad la afirmación **

**correcta fué la segunda ¡****SE VOLVIA MAS PEQUEÑO****!**

**AL FINNN LA TERMINO SE ME A RESISTIDO BASTANTE:)**

**SIENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA **

**Y QUIERO DAR LA GRACIAS A (Fatima-swuan) POR APOYARME EL FIC **

**Y TAMBIEN QUIERO COMUNICAR QUE EL MIÉRCOLES QUE VIENE ES MI **

**CUMPLEAÑOS (!13 añitos gente¡) Y ME HARÍA MUCHÍSIMA ILUSIÓN QUE ME DEDICARAIS UN FIC:) (va por ti Fatima :P)**

**WENO ESPERO QUE ME SIGUAIS LEYENDO Y DEJANDO REVIEWS**

**MUCO :)**

**Y por cierto (niku) significa carne por si no lo sabiais**


	4. Chapter 4

**LO SIENTO POR TARDAR TANTO ES QUE ESTA SEMANA HUBO MUCHOS EXAMENES**

**SORRYYY**

**:)**

¡Se hacía más pequeño! No habia duda sus ropas se hicieron grandes y anchas con forme iba empequeñeciendo.

Se estaba covirtiendo en minusculo, al final se hizo tan pequeño que termino encerrado entre sus ropas.

"Pero que coño a pasado? Por qué soy pequeño" Pensó

-Espadachín-san, que te pasó?

Zoro estaba intentando salir de sus ropas y cuando lo consiguió miró hacia arriba, cosa que no debió hacer ya que tenía un primer plano de el tanguia de Robin, posición en la Brook estaría encantado de sonrojó furiosamente al ver esto y giró la cara haca el suelo.

-N...no lo sé, mujer

-¿Por qué eres tan pequeño, espadachín-san?

"Esta se cree que yo lo sé todo o qué?¡"

-Y yo que sé lo único que sé, es que nos a cortado el rollo

-Lastima espadachín-san, otra vez será

-Mnpfff

-Fufufu, bueno lo primero es lo primero hay que comprar ropa de tu tamaño

"Pero que dice esta?"

Zoro miró por debajo de la camisa blanca y lo que vió no le gustó nada

"ESTOY DESNUDO?¡"

-Pero desde cuando estoy en bolas?¡

-Desde que encogiste un metro y tanto centímetros

"Maldita, otra vez burlandose de mí"

-Mnpfff no te burles de mí en un momeno como este¡

-Fufufu, pero es que es divertido

-ME DA IGUAL!

Zoro señalaba a Robin acusadoramente con dientes de tiburón haciendo aún más adorable de lo que estaba.

-Fufufu, pero espachín-san tus catanas tambien han empequecido que raro, no?

-Mmmm? Mis espadas?

Zoro se volvió y vió sus catanas tiradas a unos metros. Se le iluminaron los ojos de una forma discreta. Quiso ir a por ellas pero estaba desnudo y no quería que Robin lo viera.

-R...robin?

-Mmm

-Me las traerías?

-No sé, a lo mejor quiero disfrutar de la vista

-Pero que dices¡ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Robin se agachó al lado de el minusculo Zoro susurrandole algo al oido.

-Hay trato entonces, espadachín-san?

-Mmmm está bien

-Fufufu

Y así Robin le dió sus espadas.

_CON SANJI Y NAMI_

Se separaron despues del largo beso apasionado que se dieron y con el movimiento acabaron, Nami empotrada contra la pared agarrada a la cintura de Sanji con sus delgadas y pálidas piernas y Sanji agarrandola de las muñecas con una mano y la otra en su cadera sujetandola.

-S...sanji-kun te quiero

-Yo tambien mi Nami-swan

**CONTINUARÁ EN EL PROXIMO CAP.**

**EL PROXIMO TENDRÁ MÁS SanNa **

**Y PARA IR AVISANDO ME QUEDAN 2 CAPS PARA TERMINAR LA HISTORIA NOS VEMOS **

**:) MUCO¡**


	5. Chapter 5

**EEYYY GENTE, WENO, SI PUEDE QUE ME HALLA RETRASADO MUCHO (demasiado) ¬¬ PERO ES QUE ME DABA PEREZA ACTUALIZAR, COMO ESTAMOS DE VACACIONES, PUES, YA ME ENTIENDEN :P**

**Como avise en el anterior capitulo, en este abra mucho SanNa, pero puede que tambien ponga ZoRo, puede que escaso, espero no decepcionarlos.**

* * *

Nami, apartó un poco a Sanji, desembarazándose, de sus brazos. Poniendo otra vez sus pies en el suelo. En ese momento se escuchó desde adentro de la fiesta a sus nakamas gritando: ¡QUE NAMI QUE!?

Sanji también lo escuchó así que para no incomodar a su pelirroja, la soltó y cogió un cigarro de su paquete, lo puso entre sus labios, y lo encendió. Mirando a la pelirroja, entendiendo perfectamente lo que le decía su mirada. Mostraba cuanto lo quería, mostraba el cariño y el amor que le tenía. Se sacó el cigarro de los labios cogiéndolo y soplando el humo fuera, sonriendo y mirando al cielo, como dándole las gracias por darle su mejor regalo.

-UUUhhh! Con que aquí estabais eh, tortolitos?- Franky levantó sus gafas de sol mirándolos asomando su cabeza por detrás de las paredes del callejón donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué hacíais vosotros eh?- Ussop también asomó su cabeza de detrás de las paredes. -¡Ya sé, seguro que estaban alabándome por ser el mejor, y el más valiente pirata!- Alardeó haciendo que Chopper se le iluminaran los ojos.

A Nami no le gustaba lo que estaba viviendo. Le empezó a palpitar una vena en la frente, con tanta estupidez y tantas preguntas. Y cuando estaba apunto de intervenir, intervino Sanji antes que ella. Y para sorpresa de todos más calmado que nunca.

-Nami y yo no hacíamos nada. Solo charlábamos, sobre a que isla llegaríamos, a continuación de esta.- Sorprendiendo a todos por su seriedad, incluso a Nami, por su seriedad. No tuvieron más remedio que tomarlo en serio y creerle.

-Vamos, que hemos dejado a ese marimo solo con Robin-chan.- Diciendo esto se encaminó hacia la fiesta dejando a todos con las mandíbulas por debajo del suelo.

-**¡NAMI, QUE LE AS HECHO!?**- exclamaron todos a la vez a una impresionada Nami. Haciendo que le volviera a aparecer la venita en su frente.

-Vamos, chicos, Sanji-kun nos espera.- Nami salía del callejón frotándose las manos después de haber hecho "justicia". Pasando al lado del chico sonrió cogiéndolo del brazo llevándolo a la pista de baile.

-Disculpa un momento vale? Ahora vuelvo.- Sonriendole dulcemente, Nami se dirigió hasta donde estaba el encargado de la música, proponiéndole que pusiera una canción lenta. El encargado sonrió y asintió con la cabeza entregándole el micrófono a Nami. Esta sonrió agradecida.

-Perdonen, perdonen amigos, prestenmé atención un momento.- Nami llamó la atención de todos sus amigos de la Galley.

-Quiero comentarles, que ahora mismo se acaba la música rápida a una lenta y os sugiero que escojáis parejas para para bailar, por que si no...me deberéis todos 50.000 berrys cada uno. Gracias por vuestra atención compañeros.- Devolviéndole el micro al encargado se dirigió a un sonriente Sanji.

-Me encanta cuando hablas así.- Sanji cogió la cintura de su pelirroja y empezaron a bailar al son de la música.

-A mi también me gusta cuando te pones serio.- Nami enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sanji acercando sus rostros hasta que se tocaron con sus labios. Y camuflados por la gran cantidad de parejas que bailaban a su alrededor demostraron su amor con sus labios.

-Prometo, quererte siempre, mi Nami-chan.- Dijo Sanji.

-Yo también lo prometo, mi Sanji-kun.- Contestó Nami.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000 000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zoro, con su tamaño de un muñeco, iba envuelto en su camiseta en las manos de Robin, se dirigían a una juguetería. Donde le comprarían las ropas.

-Tranquilo, Zoro. No voy a arrancarte la cabeza ni nada. Fufufu.- Y Robin, siempre con su morbosidades.

-Gracias eso me tranquiliza un poco.- dijo Zoro de forma sarcástica.

-Fufufu.

Entraron en la juguetería y una mujer, una anciana, igual a la que le hecho la maldición a Zoro. Les saludó y sonrió de forma pícara al ver al peliverde, sorprendido por lo que veía.

-Hola, de nuevo, muchacho.- Y la anciana sonreía.

* * *

**Y ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP. A MI ME GUSTÓ MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO.**

**CREO QUE ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES.**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, ¡Un abrazo fuerte!**

**BESOS:)**


	6. Final

**AIIII! MIINNAAA! OHAYOO! Que tal estan? Yo, nah, aqui con mi siguiente y último cap. **

**Espero que les guste nakamas jejejeje**

* * *

-NANNIIIII!- exclamo Zoro al ver a la anciana.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo! Pero esta mujer no era una adivina o algo! Ahora resulta que también es juguetera!

-E...esto es coña, no?- Preguntó incrédulo señalando a la vieja sonriente.

Robin, no sabía que Zoro conociera a la anciana de la tienda y para aclarar sus dudas sobre el asunto, decidió preguntar directamente.

-Os conocíais?- preguntó dándole un pequeño pellizco en el hombro desnudo de el minúsculo Zoro. Instándole a que cerrara la boca tan abierta que se le puso de la impresión, haciendo que protestara, dando un pequeño gruñido molesto.

-Si- respondió la anciana escuetamente.

Robin que siempre quería saber más, escarbó en el hoyo.

-Y, de que?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Eso te lo dirá la, minusculidad, que llevas en tus manos, jovencita- miraba a Robin de arriba abajo para después mirar a Zoro y preguntarle.

-Es tu novia, muchacho?- esto hizo que Zoro dejara su impresión de lado y se sonrojara furiosamente, negando.

-Ya veo. De todas formas no es para ti- dijo sonriendo pícaramente a Zoro que miraba a la vieja sonrojado y furioso a la vez. -Es demasiado buena, para ti. Ya que tú...- hizo hincapié en ese tú, señalando al chico en las manos de la morena.- ...eres minúsculo, muchacho.

Esto hizo que a Zoro se le encendiera la bombilla de repente recordando.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Oye muchacho, ¿quieres que te lea el futúro?- dijo la anciana tocando su bola de cristal._

_-Señora, déjeme en paz vale, necesito volver a la fiesta- Esto le sentó bastante mal a la anciana._

_-No tengo tiempo con hablar con minusculidades, como usted_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Todo, esto es por lo que le dije?- preguntó tranquilo Zoro.

-Aja! Ahora quien es el minúsculo eh?!- señalaba la anciana, sonriendo con malicia.

-Disculpe- se disculpó Zoro mirando al suelo. -No quería molestarla, es que en ese momento...yo...me perdí- haciendo que la anciana se sorprendiera, pidió disculpas.

Robin, al escuchar esto se llevo una mano a la boca intentando ahogar las risas. Que no logró contener rien a carcajadas. Zoro al escucharla se le hinchó una venia en la frente.

-No te rías! Es que este pueblo está mal diseñado!- sus gritos fueron en vano ya que con cada frase Robin reía más y más.- Cállate, maldita onna!

Mientras Zoro le gritaba a Robin, y esta riéndose sin hacer caso, la anciana sonrió alegremente, volviendo a formular unas palabras en bajo. Su cabeza pasó de mirar al suelo a mirar a los jovenes.

De pronto Zoro, sintió que aumentaba su tamaño y quedaba cara a cara con la pelinegra, sorprendida. Robin al ver al espadachín había vuelto a su estatura y que la camisa se había echado a perder, bajó su mirada lentamente hacia abajo y cuando encontró lo que buscaba su hambrienta mirada, sonrió. Zoro bajó su mirada con la de la morena hacia sus partes, sonrojándose furiosamente se tapó con las manos y se dio la vuelta. Entonces vio a la anciana también bastante atenta y se sonrojo aun más.

-QUERÉIS DEJAR DE MIRARME!- exclamo un molesto Zoro sentándose en el suelo aun cubriéndose. Volteo el rostro para ver a Robin y le dijo.

-ONNA! BÚSCAME ROPA!- dijo el espadachín alterado.

-Pero, espadachín-san, taparás tu cuerpo?- preguntó poniendo su mano derecha bajo el mentón en actitud pensativa.

-ESTA CLARO!- dijo aun más alterado.

-Pero, es que si no, no veremos tu cuerpo espadachín-san - esto hizo que Zoro se quitara las manos que lo cubrían sin darse cuenta y las levantó hacia el cielo.

-POR ESO MISMO!- al percatarse de lo que había echo volvió la mirada a la anciana y la vio con sus ojos en forma de estrellas, levantándole el pulgar a la morena, mirando descaradamente el cuerpo totalmente desnudo del joven.

-Fufufu, esta bien espadachín-san, te traeré ropa- dijo la morena sonriendo y saliendo con permiso de la anciana entrar a los almacenes. El espadachín se tapó otra vez sonrojado y mascullando entre dientes maldiciendo a una oroka onna, y a una anciana hentai.

Robin regresó con la ropa del espadachín, al que la anciana le dijo que había unos probadores al fondo del pasillo. El espadachín tosió llamando la atención de la morena.

-Onna, me hechas un cable?

-Un cable, o unas pares de manos?- sonrió maliciosamente la morena tapándole el cuerpo con brazos fleur, mientras que otro par lo ayudaban a que no se perdiera. Cuando el espadachín pasó por al lado de las mujeres, un par de brazos, los que cubrían su trasero desaparecieron y la anciana le dio un pellizco, haciendo que el pobre peliverde diera un brinco y se girara frunciendo el ceño y con el dedo índice y corazón, señaló sus ojos y después los paso a las mujeres.

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reir, a causa de ese movimiento.

-Muchacha, gracias

-De nada señora, bueno, cuanto le debo por la ropa

-Muchacha, yo creo que ya me pagaste, jajaja

_MIENTRAS EN LOS PROBADORES_

-Malditas mujeres, todas están locas.- farfullaba mientras se vestía.

Cuando termino se examinó en el espejo y observó lo que le había elegido la morena. Unos pantalones vaqueros, un poco rotos por algunas partes, un jersey rojizo medio morado y unas botas negras, similares a las de montaña. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba como le quedaba. Salió del probador y se encaminó asta la pelinegra a la que cogió por un brazo arrastrándola fuera de la tienda. Robin solo le pudo decir un adiós con la mano.

-Espadachín-san eso fue grosero.

Zoro la miró y paró en seco haciendo que ella también se parara, y girándose cogiendo sus muñecas la puso contra la pared.

-Espadachín-san?

-Dime una cosa, Robin

-Si?

-Conoces a esa vieja?

Esto hizo que Robin, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, se echara a reir.

-Si, espadachín-san, digamos que fui yo quien le dijo que te hiciera "minúsculo" fufufufufu

A Zoro le entro un tic. en el ojo y gritó.

-MALDITA, OROKA ONNA!

* * *

**SI WENO MAJETES, ES UN FINAL HORRIBLE, YA LO SE. U¬¬ NO SE COMO PUEDO ESCRIBIR TAN MAL.**

**Weno pues aquí termina este fic. espero que les haya gustado. Y quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews, ¡ME HCIERON MUY FELIZ! TT^TT OS QUIERO A TODOS MINNA!**

**AAH! Y SI POR ALGUIEN NO ENTENDIÓ BIEN EL MOVIMIENTO QUE HIZO Zoro Con sus dedos era ese como diciendo: ¡OS VIGILO! JAJAJA ;)**

**BESOS:)**


End file.
